Mistaken Love
by Leonine One 252
Summary: The Grand Councilwoman gets a box of chocolates. Gasp!


Uuuh...I don't know where I got this idea from, or maybe it's just because I can't concentrate right now...No! I do _not_ have ADD! Anyway, I thought this up while returning home from Galveston (that's right off the Gulf of Mexico). Ahem, let's get on with it then. Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch and its characters or anything affiliated with it, except for that picture I drew of baby 625 and baby Gantu that I can't post because I don't have a scanner _or_ a personal Web site. Anyway, they belong to Chris Sanders. Wait a sec...Mr. Sanders voices Stitch, so that means...Stitch owns everyone in Lilo and Stitch! Creepy...

**Mistaken Love**

"Incoming transmission," announced the computer in the Grand Councilwoman's consulate palace. "Sender?" inquired the graceful creature known to quadrillions across the galaxy as the Grand Councilwoman. "Ex-captain Gantu." The Grand Councilwoman immediately became suspicious. What would that big oaf want with her? She went to the teleporter and found a large box of Earth confections known as chocolate (very popular, very expensive) wrapped in a beautiful package.

She read the card that came with the gift. "627 is red, the trog is blue. Plasma is hot, and so are you." The Grand Councilwoman blushed a deep green at this. She was completely flustered. The ex-captain had never been very good with words; he was blunt and often blurted things out that should have been kept to oneself. He was never very good with poetry, either. Once, when he had attempted to write a poem things had somehow ended up in the temporary evacuation of the entire building. She wondered what catastrophe had taken place this time. Well, it couldn't have been _too_ bad because this time, he succeeded. His little poem had quite the effect on her. Then again, it was partly her fault. When she first met Gantu it was all she could do to keep from ogling at him. Of course, she sneaked a peek sometimes; actually, whenever possible without crossing the line into indecency. The Grand Councilwoman took the box and set it on a small table. She sat in a luxurious armchair opposite from it and looked at it, contemplating what she should do.

She was not supposed to form a romantic relationship with an employee. But then again, he's no longer an employee. So that means that she could..._No! Bad Councilwoman!_ She mentally slapped herself upside the head. They weren't even the same species! If only he could change into her race...No, he couldn't do that. He's no Michael Jackson. She mentally slapped herself again. If he _were_ Michael Jackson then she wouldn't like him!

She put these thoughts out of her mind. This was ridiculous! She should be thinking about someone whose mouth isn't bigger than her head! She kept the chocolate, of course; no use in wasting it. Even though it was common on Earth, it was very expensive elsewhere. They did not have that many cocoa beans in intergalactic space. She decided not to do anything about the awkward situation.

_The next week_

625 was wondering what kind of reaction the Grand Councilwoman had when she received the chocolates from Gantu. Well, it's been a week now, so either she didn't get it, or she decided that she didn't want to respond to it. He had hoped to see what would happen had she decided to react. Oh well, too late for that now.

The ext thing he knew, one of the Grand Councilwoman's private cruisers landed near Gantu's crashed ship. The cruiser was opulent but it only held ten people maximum, so that means that she came alone on _private_ business. The Grand Councilwoman emerged from the sleek, blue and gold surface of the cruiser and said, "I need to see-" "He's in there," said 625 as he pointed at the crashed ship and smirked. This should be interesting. 625 waited. There was a yelp of surprise from Gantu. Well, that was obviously expected. He waited a while longer.

Inside the ship, Gantu was almost hyperventilating. Blitznak! What is _she_ doing here? It was completely unanticipated. "I received your gift, Gantu. It was...very interesting. I had not responded at first because I was absolutely bewildered by the sudden gesture. But I realize now that I _do_ have feelings for you," said the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu was utterly flabbergasted now. "_Wh-what_ gift? And _what_ feelings? What's going on? And why are you looking at me like that?" What on Turo was going on? "You sent me a box of chocolates, Gantu," said the Grand Councilwoman, who now looked a little confused and unsure. "Wha- I never sent you anything!" responded Gantu. He was starting to sweat now. Just how much trouble was he _in_ right now? "But the computer stated that the package was from _you_, and the computer is _never_ wrong." "Wha...I..." stammered Gantu. Then, realization dawned on him. "625," growled Gantu in a deep, predatory tone. The next few minutes were very awkward and neither Gantu nor the Grand Councilwoman knew how they had gotten through it at all.

625 was getting very bored now. What the blitznak is happening in there? Why are they taking so long? Finally, both Gantu and the Grand Councilwoman emerged from the ship (with Gantu behind, of course), looking extremely furious. "625!" shouted Gantu as he reached for his blaster. "Gantu!" said the Grand Councilwoman as she seized the blaster before Gantu could hurt 625. "Allow me," she said with deadly calm venom in her voice as she pulled the trigger. Gantu gaped at her, eyes wide in shock. Maybe she's not so bad after all. "Geez, what's the big deal?" grumbled 625, coughing out smoke. He was charred from tip to toe. "Ya like each other, don't ya?" "_What_!? I don't like that control freak (Neanderthal!)!" yelled the two extraterrestrials simultaneously. "_Ooooh_! I see _chemistry_!" snickered 625. that did it. He got blasted again.

That evening the Grand Councilwoman departed in her ship. She felt a little sad that it was all just the immature prank of an overweight genetic experiment created by an _extremely_ overweight idiot scientist.

Back on Earth, Gantu watched her depart. "You actually _LIKE_ her!!!?" yelled 625. "wh-wha-what are you talking about, 625?" stuttered Gantu. "Don't avoid the question. I can see that look in your eyes." "I do _not_ like her. I'm going to sleep," growled Gantu as he went back inside the ship. 625 stood there looking completely freaked out. He said, "I've created a monster!"

**The End**

Well...that wasn't so bad...I think. Eheh...please review!


End file.
